


We Had A Lot Of Fun, We Had A Lot Of Money

by shessocold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius turns seventeen.





	We Had A Lot Of Fun, We Had A Lot Of Money

“So, what did Dumbledore want to see you for?”

Sirius – supine on his bed, his eyes to the ceiling, his shoes and tie still on – doesn't answer. 

“Earth to Pads,” insists James, dropping his schoolbag at the foot of Sirius' bed. “C'mon, what was it about? Did they decide that there's no reason for them to keep you around now that you're seventeen?” 

The idea makes Remus' heart contract painfully. _Don't joke about that_ , he wants to say. 

“Here, I brought you some dinner,” he says instead, handing Sirius a carefully assembled sandwich. Sirius gives his hand a brief grateful squeeze, but remains silent. Remus looks up: James is frowning. Peter looks like he's considering making a run for it. Sirius bites into his sandwich. 

“My uncle left me everything,” he says eventually, his mouth full, without looking at them. 

“Huh?” 

Sirius swallows. 

“My uncle Alphard,” he explains. “My mother's brother. He died last year, which I didn’t know, and it turns out that I'm the only person in his will. The Ministry witch said that they had to wait until I turned seventeen.” 

“Ah!” exclaims James, with a triumphant laugh. “That's brilliant – I mean, I'm sorry about your uncle, mate, but I bet your mum will be _pissed_. Did he left you anything cool, or just the gold?” 

“A flat in London,” says Sirius, apparently cheered up by the idea of his mother's anger. “So that's me sorted for when we leave school, which is nice, and a lot of other stuff, we'll need to look through it, Alphard brought all kind of things back from his travels, it's all in storage – but for now, we need to focus on the most important part: the motorcycle.” 

_A flat in London, so that's me sorted for when we leave school._

“Wait,” says James, taken aback. “Did he give you _a motorcycle_?” 

Sirius grins. 

“No, but he left me enough gold to buy one for everyone I've ever met, if I wanted to. C'mon, bring me my magazines, let's choose which one to get.” 

** 

“Hey,” says Sirius later that night, sliding under Remus' covers. 

“Hey.” 

“Are you all right? You didn't talk much tonight.” 

“I'm fine, just a bit tired.” 

“Aw, poor Moony,” says Sirius, draping his arm across Remus' chest. “Can I do anything for you?” 

_A flat in London, so that's me sorted for when we leave school._

“No, Pads, thank you. I just want to go to sleep.” 

“Oh. OK, then. Do you mind if I stay here or do you want me to go back to my bed?” 

_A flat in London, so that's me sorted for when we leave school._

Remus shrugs. 

“Stay, if you want to. Goodnight.” 

A brief pause. 

“Goodnight, Moony. Sleep tight.” 

** 

Remus wakes up the next morning feeling sad and foolish and petty. The other side of the bed is empty. 

“Have you seen Sirius?” 

“He said something about going for a walk before class,” says James, yawning, and he gestures vaguely at the window and the miserable weather outside. “I have no idea what he's really up to.” 

** 

“There you are. I was starting to worry.” 

Sirius turns around, the stone he was skipping across the lake sinking as soon as he lowers his wand. He's not wearing his cloak. He gives Remus a hesitant smile. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“I did, thank you,” says Remus, and he wraps his arms around Sirius. “It's so nice to see you.” 

“Are you still mad at me?” says Sirius, very quietly. 

Remus shakes his head, holding Sirius tighter. 

“I'm the opposite of mad,” he says, and he kisses Sirius on the neck. Sirius' breath catches, as Remus knows it would. He grins. “Scratch that, actually I _am_ mad – mad at myself for refusing your offer last night.” 

“Well, the offer stands,” says Sirius, his cold fingers fumbling with the fly of Remus' trousers. 

“No,” says Remus, peeling Sirius' hand away gently. Sirius frowns. Remus smiles. “Because I want to do it to you. Here, take my cloak, you're freezing. Let's give the Giant Squid a spectacle.” 

** 

Remus does his best not to think about the London thing all through the rest of term. Back home for Christmas, though, he breaks down as soon as he steps into the sitting room and says hi to his mother. 

“What's wrong, love?” she says, putting her arms around him. “Why are you crying?” 

“It's Sirius,” he sobs, as his father looks on, bewildered. “He's moving back to London after we're done with school. He's got a– a flat. A _flat_!” 

Remus' father's face falls, and his mother's eyes well up with tears. 

“Oh, my poor baby,” she says, stroking his cheek. “My poor poor baby. Have you talked to him about it?” 

Remus shakes his head, resolutely. 

“He has all the rights,” he says, sniffing, “I just hoped that he would... that he would stay with me.” 

“I'm so sorry, love,” she says, her lip trembling. “It's so unfair. Oh, my baby,” she sobs, while Remus pats her back awkwardly. “My poor baby.” 

“Listen, son,” says Remus' father, his voice husky, and Remus dearly hopes that he's not about to start crying too. “I know it's very sad, and I know it's not fair, but you're still so youn– no, Hope, let me finish – you're still so young, and believe me, it's better that you should find out now, before you really... it's better this way. You deserve better. You will find better. I promise. Understood?” 

Remus looks his father in the eye – his father, with his jovial face and his kind heart, his father who perhaps was right about Sirius all along – and gives him a painful little nod. His father smiles. 

“Good lad. So, what about dinner? How does shepherd's pie sound?” 

** 

“Right, so this is it,” announces Sirius a few days later, beaming proudly. “James' mum helped me tidy up, and she taught me a few cleaning spells. So – do you like it?” 

“It's a very nice flat,” says Remus, emerging from the sitting room fireplace, and it's the truth. It's a gorgeous room, with high ceilings, a huge bookshelf, a magnificent antique rug and a very cozy-looking sofa. “Is that the kitchen over there?” 

“Yeah,” says Sirius, and he grins. “Not that I have much use for it, but still. Here, let me show you the bedroom. I want to buy a new bed, because Alphard's taste in headboards is honestly quite frightening, but I thought, you know, that I'd wait for your opinion.” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean, I _know_ that it sounds like I'm exaggerating – how bad can it really be, right? – but I'm about ninety percent sure that the design features actual Erumpent horns, which –” 

“Sirius,” interrumpts Remus, suddenly weary. “Why are we doing this? What do you care if I like your furniture?” 

Sirius' smile disappears. 

“I thought that you'd want it to be your furniture too,” he says, addressing a point a couple of feet above and to the left of Remus. “Which was silly of me, apparently. Fine.” 

Remus closes his eyes for a moment. 

“Sirius...” 

“What?” 

“Sirius, I can't live here.” 

Sirius twists his mouth. 

“I thought you felt the same about me, Moony.” 

“I didn't say that I don't want to live with you,” says Remus, suddenly irritated by Sirius' obtuseness. “I said that I can't live here. In the city. In a fucking flat. What am I supposed to do at the full moon, shut myself in the bathroom and hope the Muggles next door don't mind the screaming and the scratching and all the fucking _howling_?” 

Sirius' looks like he'd been slapped, his pale cheekbones splotched with pink. 

“Do you _really_ think that I wouldn't plan for that, Remus?” 

** 

“Did you _buy_ this place?” 

Sirius shrugs. Remus can tell that he's pleased with his reaction. 

“First thing I did. Before I got the motorcycle, even,” he says, buffing the handlebar with his sleeve. 

“You shouldn't have,” says Remus, automatically, but in that moment he doesn't mean it. A cabin in the forest! He couldn't have thought of a better solution. Sirius is grinning. 

“Of course, my dear, we will have to make some sacrifices in order to afford this. I suggest you start nicking a few boxes of your fancy tea from the school kitchens – I'm afraid it might come to tea bags, otherwise.” 

Remus gasps in mock horror. 

“Not the tea bags!” 

Sirius nods solemnly. 

“And Honeydukes' _second_ best chocolate.” 

“That's it, go ahead, kill me now.” 

“Just joking,” says Sirius, and he kisses Remus' cheek. “I'd sooner go hungry than subject you to subpar chocolate.” 

“Sirius?” 

“Yes?” 

_I love you_ , thinks Remus, and instead he says, “let's go back to the flat and check out that bed you were telling me about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just _talk_ to your boyfriend, Remus, for fuck's sake.


End file.
